In recent years, with the availability of search engines, users searching for particular items on the Internet are overloaded with a glut of information describing the searched items. Excessive unstructured information in search returns make it difficult for a user to have an understanding of the results and thus impair the user's decision making caused by the presence of too much information. Conventionally, search results are generated for display in a list with a plethora of information associated with each result. The structure of list results is minimal and requires users to examine each result, extract the information associated with each result in order to compare the information associated with the results. Such a structure is inefficient for processing, comparing, and contrasting information associated with the search results.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.